From Thief To Spy
by mugglewaffles
Summary: This is the story of Mitchie,a pickpocket from the middle of nowhere.One day when sneaking in to see the president she is caught by the secret service and somehow ends up being invited to attend gallagher academy.How will she do in the world of spy?PlsRXR
1. Lies, Spies, Knifes, andPerverts?

**Ok ppl this is the revised chapter 1! I fixed some things but there are probably a whole bunch of stuff wrong. Oh well. But here it is, and remember this starts out the second semester of Cammie's sophomore year (I think). Hope you like it and will review a ton! ^^ Lots Of Love ppl!**

**Chapter 1- Lies, Spies, Knifes, and...Perverts?**

I am Mitchie, Mitchie Bartlett. Im fifteen and have never kissed a guy. I have two parents who are total bums (Not the best role models in the world). I have fended for my self almost all my life. It started out as small things like stealing candy (I kinda have a sweet tooth XD), pickpocketing for money, soon I found ways to change my grades online, then I was sneaking into tourists attractions for fun. It was awesome gave me a rush! It is currently winter, meaning its to cold to much of anything outside. So I spent most of time in my room I'd just logged into my Yahoo account and on the little news part I saw that the President of the United States was visiting maine, OUR TOWN in fact! Now tell me what 15 year old can resist a chance to see the President?

So that day I put on my favorite pair of flare jeans, my old ballet flats (Always wore them when I was planning something ) and a shirt with puppy and a kitty on it. (Best to play the stupid little kid if caught. and trust me I'm still small that I could pass for a 11 year old!) I walked down the street to see a long the large museum that the president was scheduled to arrive in I walked in and snuck past the two security guards that were roaming the main lobby and the woman who was at the desk tending to the growing line of people waiting to get a ticket to see either the president. I then scanned the room for my target. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly (This was the part that was more than embarrassing).

"Daddy!" I then ran and hugged a man from behind.

"What the-" she let go of the man the same time that he turned around.

"Opps!" I let my hand fly to my mouth. "Im sorry! I thought you were someone else! Its just that my dad has the same coat! Im really sorry!" The bewildered man put his hands up and chuckled. (Aww, poor unknowing man)

"No its OK, don't worry about. Good luck finding your dad." He waved again before he walked off in the direction of the bathrooms.

I turned around and pulled a ticket with blue lettering on it out of my own pocket and let a huge grin fill my face. I happily reached into the small messenger bag I always have strapped around my shoulder and pulled out an green and red lollipop. (Gotta luv watermelon)

"Stolen sweets are always sweeter!" I then walked toward the doors that were labeled 'conference room' (and if that wasn't enough all the red, white, and blue colored items where a good hint.)There was a tall man with a comms unit and an all black suit standing in front of the door.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke the thought on my mind.

"Are you secret service?" The man seemed to think the question was funny for some reason because he smiled and nodded.

"Why do they call you 'secret' service if everyone knows about you?" His smile seemed to grow as he held out his hand.

"That is the secret now isn't it." It wasn't a question. It was just as if he'd said some inside joke, some secret that in that moment made butterfly's appear in my stomach. But all trances are sooner or later broken, mine was by the simple words of "Ticket please?"

"Oh sorry, here." I handed him the ticket I'd been so happy about stealing moments before.

"Did you come alone?" I was caught a bit off guard when he asked that, but quickly answered what I thought was the safer lie.

"My parents? Their in the room already we were separated when I went to the bathroom. Thanks for worrying though." With a wave I went into the room something about him made me nervous.

Later on I found that if I hadn't have been in such a hurry I would have heard the faint words of the agent speaking into his comms.

'There's a young girl here alone. Anyone know anything about her?'

But I was in a hurry so I missed the words and the meaning of what would come after them.

As more and more people flooded into the large room the whole novelty of sneaking into to see the president was starting to were off. I decided to look around. There were a few more men and woman in black suits scanning the room like robots. There was a woman who almost reeked of cats beside me and in front of me was a boy who looked to be in collage of maybe a senior in high school either was he kept glancing around the room then back down at a notebook that he then scribbled something down on. There where only four things in the room that made me uncomfortable. 1. Was a short fat made not far from me was sneezing uncontrollable, and I so didn't was a cold. 2. The secret service people. 3. Was a young woman with brown hair and a few faded pink highlights was engaged in a conversation about how her boyfriend doesn't like her three dogs. Now this probably doesn't seem like a big deal, well it probably was to the older man beside her who was giving her not so subtle hints that he didn't care, but she kept randomly nodding her head slightly. the worst by far was I kept feeling eyes on me and twice I've looked to see the guy opposite to me avert his eyes. now either it was a coincidence, he was a perv, of I am really starting to get paranoid. I guessed it was the latter so I decided I see the president then I'm out. As if on cue music started playing and the well known face that has many times graced the screen of my television stepped out.

"Sorry for the wait the traffic was horrendous-blah blah blah" That was my cue, no way was I up for a boring speech! I quietly and slowly made my way to the back off the room and clutched my stomach. I fast walked to the still open door where I saw the agent again.

"Are you ok?" i put on a pained face and shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." With out another word I ran to the girls bathroom. As soon as I got there I locked my self in one of the stalls and leaned against the door.

'What the hell is wrong with me? Im being way to paranoid!' I took another deep breath and let it out slowly. I opened the door and looked to see the brown and pink haired girl washing her hands. I couldn't help it when a small shriek excepted my mouth. Which caused the girl to turn around.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" I nodded and went to the sink next to her.

"Just a bit tired." She grabbed a paper towel and gave me one more glance.

"You sure? You looked scared out of your wits." I could only nod as I was looking at my reflection, which only confirmed what the she'd said. I splashed my face with water then dried it, now was not the time to be jumpy. Even though I said that I went all out. I had worn my hair down today with my bangs pinned to the top of my head. So I applied make up correctly on everything but my eyes in which I put on some bulky eyeliner and some mascara along with some blue eye shadow to match. I pulled off my puppy and kitty shirt off to reveal a dark blue tank top (Gotta luv the smexy outfits in spy movies.). I pulled a light blue one button coat and slipped in to it. I put on a few necklaces and a pair of dangle earrings and to top it off I put my hair in a high pony tail letting my bangs fall over my face.

I took one last look in the mirror. Way different then the look I'd sported this morning. I took a deep breathe for what seemed the hundredth time that day and opened the door. I focused on the door. If I was looking around and acting all jumpy then they'd know something was up so i tried to focus, but lets face it if your a teenage girl who just snuck into a museum to see the president and just so happened to think the the secret service is following you who _wouldn't_ look behind. So that is exactly what I did, and that was exactly my mistake. I saw them, the agent from the door and the pink haired girl. I didn't bother to care anymore, the moment I we made eye contact, I took off in a run. I turned to look back in front of me only to see a wall of black. My body realized what it was before my brain did, seeing as I slammed into it. I looked up at the man who had stood next to me in the crowd the one I had assumed was a pervert. I did the first thing that popped into my head which was to get up and start running again, only when I _did_ get up, the pervert grabbed my bag and it ended up falling and spilling its contents. My day just kept getting worse and worse!

Now they say you can tell a lot about a person by what they carry around so I'll just go over a few of the stuff that fell out. My shirt from earlier, a few hair bands, a makeup kit, my cell phone, an mp3, a bunch of loose change, a small translator, a bag of m&m's, a half eaten chocolate bar, some 5 gum, about a dozen lollipops, and...oh yeah A KNIFE! Now let me tell you when you get caught by the secret service for sneaking in to see the president the last things you want to be seen with is a knife, a gun, some poison, and who ever they got at the top of the 'terrorists watch list' cell number. I know I should have said something like 'its not mine!' or 'I'm not here to murder anyone!' but no the first words out of my mouth were,

"Oh, I thought I had another one in there too." Only when the pervert swiftly retrieve the knife did I remember what was going on. So like any teenager, I took advantage of the situation. I looked the man you probably picked up the knife to hide it and smirked.

"Ahhhhhh! Help!" That was all I needed to get some attention. There was suddenly another scream and I found myself being pulled away from the man. At first I felt a wave of relieve then I saw a secret service man restrain the pervert man and looked up at the person who had me in their arms. Lets just say that the man from the door way was no longer smiling.

I didn't resist this time. I let my self be pulled by the hand into what looked like one of the back rooms of the museum. I let the agent lead me into a room with a long table with many empty chairs. I just guiltily looked at my feet.

"Now lets start from the beginning. My names tyler and yours is...?" I looked at him with a bit of surprise but mostly anger for being caught.

"Mitchie." It sounded like I was a pouting little kid, which I was but that didn't mean I wanted to sound like it.

"Well mitchie mind telling me what your doing here today? And where your parents are?" I looked at him all guilt suddenly gone.

"Im here to see the president is all. And my parents are at home." He remained patient.

"Would you like to tell me why you had a knife in your purse?" I sat down in the chair at the end and he sat down next to me.

"First off its a bag not a purse. Second do you mind telling me how come your were paying so much attention to me?"

"Well lets say its a slow day. Whats your last name Mitchie?"

"Bartlett. Now give me a real answer." The man smiled again.

"Okay Mitchie bartlett, I could tell you were lying when you told me your parents were already in the hall so I asked about you and it seems you were caught on tape pickpocketing a nice gentlemen's ticket. So we decided to keep an eye on you after you must have had something important to do if you were going to resort to stealing." Now THAT caught me off guard. He suddenly made it seem like stealing that mans ticket was as bad as murder! It was part of my every day it was like breathing. Before I could reply the door opened. And in walked the pervert man with my bag and my knife.

"You can go I got it from here."

"I don't know this is the most entertainment I've had all day." Pervert man went to the opposite side of the table of tyler but didn't sit down.

"So Mitchie why did you have that knife?" I glared at pervert man.

"Jeeze! It wasn't like I was gonna kill any one! And how'd you know my name?" Tyler tapped his ear. The comms.

"You can call me Solomon. Now you haven't answered the question."

"Yes I have! I just forgot it was in there! Well actually there should be another one in there if you look." Solomon did just that he reached into the bag and after a moment produced a another long knife with bandage like wrapping on the hilt.

"How many 15 yr. olds carry knifes around in there bags?"'

"Not to many I suppose but its a hobby I was practicing the other day and I guess I just didn't take those ones out." Tyler raised his eyes.

"You have more? How does a fifteen year old buy knifes?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Money."

"Ok so what were you practicing?" I turned back to solomon and smiled.

"Throwing of course, here I'll show you!" I got up and reached across the table for my bag. Instantly both tyler and solomon snatched one of the knifes away. I grabbed my bag anyway.

"Oh come on! Im fifteen do you really think I could kill you?" Tyler laughed.

"Trust me some kids today can be lethal." He was silenced by a glare from Solomon. (But if you looked you could see he was smiling too.)

"Whatever." I reached into my bag and pulled out a peanut butter cup, I scurried over to the door and dragged a chair in front of it. I stood on the chair and placed the orange square on top of the door frame. Then I went back to were the too secret service guys were and stood on the table.

"Now if I promise not to try and hurt you guys can I _please_ see one of them?" They seemed to exchange a silent conversation but after a moment Tyler handed the knife to me. I smiled my thanks and threw it. It hit the top of the wrapping and the rest began to fall. I quickly leaped across the table and jumped on the chair to catch it, which I did. I took a few dramatic bows.

"Thank you, thank you, you've been wonderful!" I unwrapped the peanut butter cup the rest of the way and stuffed it into my mouth. I pulled the knife out of the wall and jumped down.

"See! Aren't I awesome? I can do more than that too! I could probably pin a person to a wall like they do in those ninja movies if I tried."

"Well aren't you modest." I walked back to my seat, grabbing a red lollipop with a heart on it on the way.

"I try. So now that you know why I'm here, why I had a knife and all that can I go now?" Solomon smiled sweetly.

"No not yet I still have a few things I want to know. It seems this isn't the first time you've done something like this is it?" I frowned. They were searching my background. "Seems you were caught trying to sneak into a gallery for art made from candy." When he said it it sounded childish and stupid. I felt my self blush.

"Yeah but it weren't my fault! It was the person who's ticket I tried to steal! They turned out to be one to and she's all 'never pickpocket a pickpocket sweetie' Just thinking about it makes me want to stab her! And I never got to see the pictures either!" I realized only after Tyler started laughing how childish and stupid I was making my self sound.

"OK, OK, so what else have you done?" Damn it, he was enjoying my embarrassment.

"I'm not telling you! I'll get in trouble!"

"Kid," He snatched the knife, that i had unconsciously twirling, out of my hands. "Your gonna get in trouble either way."

"Ok then I've got a question for you. If your here," I pointed at Tyler and then at Solomon. "and your here. Where the pink haired girl?" They both looked confused.

"Who?" Were they playing now?

"God! The brown haired girl with the pink highlights, three dogs, no boyfriend, who was talking that one guys ear off! Was I wrong?" They looked at each other than back at me.

"No you weren't wrong. But how did you know she was an agent?" I smirked, I was right.

"Well earlier in the room she kept nodding to herself and glancing at the people in black suits. But just before I left I heard her say she'd twisted her ankle playing soccer. When she walked you could see she was being careful with that foot. But in the bathroom when she was washing her hands she put her weight equally on both feet and as she left she took a few steps before she started limping again. I feel like I'm in a spy movie now!" Tyler snatched one of my green lollipops.

"Yeah that was actually really good." He was about to put it in his mouth when I realized what he was doing.

"Wait! Don't eat that!" I grabbed it from him and put a red one in his hand. "Okay you can eat that one." Solomon put out his hand and gave me a pointed look, I just glared at tyler, this was not going well. He sniffed it then licked it.

"What's in this?"

"Everything a lollipop should have, along with a mix that will make you throw up if you eat it. You keep them straight by the symbols. That ones got a smiley face on it while the safe ones have hearts. If your gonna ask where I learned that all I'm going to say to you is that you can find everything on google. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why didn't you just ask your parents to buy you a ticket?" I looked at him as if he'd just told me he could train a mouse to sing opera.

"That'll be the day. 'Hey daddy last night I decided I want to see the president can I borrow 50 bucks so I can buy a ticket?' And the answer would be...uh, hell no. You see my parents don't give a damn what I want. So even if it'd been five bucks I wouldn't have gotten a cent. And like hell I'm wasting my money to see some old guy drone on and on."

"If you don't care about politics then why did you come?" I leaned back this was getting boring.

"Because! Its fun, you know doing things your not supposed to. Doing things you only see in movies or read about in books. Gives you a rush. Now are we done yet?" Solomon sighed.

"I think we are." I felt thankful for those words. "Now we'll go talk to your parents." And back is the hatred.

"How you drop me off and I'll tell them. I'll even ground myself!" This time his smile seemed young on his face.

"Not likely. Get your stuff we'll take a cab." I pouted but grabbed my bag none the less. I went to grab the knifes when a different hand got there first.

"I think I'll hold on these for now." I glared at tyler.

The cab ride went by a slowly and with no one talking it became awkward.

"Hey tyler! Since you wont give me my knife back anyway come to my room and I'll show you the other stuff I have." I don't know why but I really wanted to impress them, I wanted them to like me. I know that sounds pitiful but I have friends none good enough that I'd tell them I steal stuff and play with knifes though.

"Why not. Solomon can handle talking to your parents."

"Sweet!"

The rest of the ride went better. By the time we got to my house I was sort of excited. Of course all of that changed the minute I opened the door to find my dad drunk. I almost closed it again but Solomon held the door open and urged me in. We walked in to the living room were my mom and dad were to find them yelling at each other. Tyler cleared his throat to get there attention. It worked.

"Excuse me, Mr. & Mrs. Bartlett but we just caught your daughter trying to sneak into see the president." 1. Nice job breaking it gently. 2. I didn't 'try' I succeeded.

My mother threw her hands in the air and pointed to me.

"You take care of her." Thanks mom hand me over to the drunk guy. "Thank you sirs we can take it from here."

"Didn't we tell you not to do anything stupid like that anymore!" Their presence seemed forgotten even though both Solomon and Tyler were still here. "Every time you do something stupid we have to deal with it! Last time you needed stitches! Who do you think pays for that crap? We do. Money doesn't just come from no where you know! At least try to be smart! Go to your room and I'll deal with you later!"

Apparently even drunk the man has good hearing because before I turned to go I said. "Maybe if you didn't buy so much beer you would have more money." That did it, he snapped. Before I knew what was happening he had me by the collar and I saw his hand flying towards me then Solomon stepped beside me. He had both of dads wrists in his hands, I fell backwards.

"Weren't you going to show tyler your room?" I just sat there dazed. Then Tyler pulled me up and almost dragged me to the stairs.

"Lead the way." I took one last look at my living room then marched up the stairs and into the first room on the left.

"This is my room. Its messy so watch were you step." They walked in and closed the door. The room had posters and papers all over the walls and even a few targets. She had a closet that was closed, a desk that had papers and trinkets covering it, a twin sized bed with the its pink blankets in a mess,and a dresser that had a jewelry box, a pile of what looked like ninja throwing stars, 2 knifes identical to the ones tyler was now holding, a pellet gun, and a few already filled water balloons.

"Cool isn't it?"

"Messy is the word I'd use. Did you get robbed?"

"Oh ha ha! No I just like everything where I can see it." I plopped down on the bed. And picked up a stray throwing star from the ground. I knew what was coming.

"Mitchie is your dad like that often?" I sighed and leaned back.

"You mean drunk? Yeah, I guess."

"Does he abuse you?"

"Abuse? Um, no! No! No! No! You mean like, ah, hitting me? Like just now? No, no, no!" He looked at me pointedly. "Okay only a couple times. That's it. And he was REALLY drunk both times. Hey, hey, watch this!" Now I have bad habit (or so I'm told) of ignoring things I don't like. So it was no surprise when I opened the window and tacked one of the water balloons to the tree that was just out side my window. I grabbed a throwing star and twirled in a circle and threw the star at the balloons when it hit the tree there was a explosion of water.

"What about your mother?" I groaned.

"She better at the parent thing then dad is. She named me you know, said she'd always liked the name mitchie. But after awhile the novelty of having a kid probably wears off. All together my parents have about 0 parental instinct. They send me to school so I can get a job make money and move out. They don't really know how I have fun and as long as they don't have to pay for it they don't care. So I've got way more freedom to experiment." Tyler nodded and sat down next to me on the bed.

"So what do you do as a secret agent?"

"Secret." He smiled. I hit him.

"Stupid! Come on tell-" There was shouting from down stairs. "What are they doing down there?"

"Shouting." I tried to hit him again. But he caught my wrist in a similar manner as Solomon had caught dads. "Gotta be faster than that!"

"Shut up." I tried to wiggle my hand free but he wouldn't let go. Finally I reached behind him and poked him hard. His arm let go and fell limply to his lap.

"What -" I cut him off.

"Google. And its your fault you wouldn't let go." He picked his arm up and pinched it, I just rolled my eyes and opened the door. I tiptoed to the stairs and pinned my bangs back up. I lied down on my stomach and peered down. There was Solomon with a gun pointed at dads face. A hundred different things crossed my mind and settled on one.

'Shit.' I was officially freaked out now. I had let two strange men who _claimed_ to secret agents into my home now one was holding a gun to my drunk fathers head! I carefully stood up and walked back to my room.

"So did you find out what they were doing?" I didn't even so much as glance at Tyler just walked to the window.

"Shouting." I grabbed a branch and swung myself on to it.

"What are you doing?" Truthfully I really didn't know. All I knew was that I was super confused.

"Panicking." I climbed up the tree, like I'd done so many times, and clamored onto the roof. I looked at the throwing star that I wasn't even aware I grabbed.

"Jeeze, what am I doing? There's gotta be a reasonable explanation for all this!" Suddenly a black car pulled into the drive way and i crouched down. I watched as a woman with sunglasses and long dark hair stepped out and went to the door. There was a few minutes of silence then she heard someone climbing the tree.

"Mitchie?" It was tyler.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded calmer then I was.

"What are you doing up here?" He reached the roof but didn't leave the tree.

"Umm, thinking?"

"Mitchie, is it?" I looked down it was the dark haired lady. "My names Rachel Morgan. How's the view up there?" The view?

"View?"

"Why don't you calm down here it'd probably be a lot easier to talk." I took a deep breath.

"Are you kidding me? This happens in movies all the time! I've already messed up by going up high what makes you think I'm gonna come down for?" I turned around to see Tyler on the roof.

"Mitchie this isn't a movie and we're not going to hurt you. I understand how Solomon might have scared you a bit with the gun but if you come down we'll explain."

"Are you guys really secret service?" He sighed.

"I am. Solomon's and that Rachel are not."

"Who are they then?"

"Teachers." I officially reached the end of my sanity.

"Teachers." I laughed a bit. I was in a bad situation any ways what was the point of not going down. Besides if anything did happen it would probably be safer on the ground. "Ok ten bucks."

"What?"

"I'll come down for ten dollars." He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Your asking for money?" I shrugged. (Even if I looked cool I really just didn't know what to say.)

"Okay well I don't have money on me at the moment but one of the others might so why don't you come down." I nodded and walked over to the tree, he climbed down first and I followed. I didn't really expect money, it was more of me trying to find a good reason to go down there and money is always a good motivator.

As soon as we were in the house we moved down stairs and out the door. I briefly wandered why my parents weren't in the living room any more but shook the thought out of my head. Up close the woman was actually really pretty but I was more focused on my feet to look to closely. I don't to this day really know why I did it but I reached into my pocket and pulled out a purple lollipop with a smiley face on it and held it out to the woman.

"Why thank you Mitchie." She seemed genuinely happy too. Until that is Solomon plucked the tainted candy from her hands and stuffed it in his own pocket.

"You don't want to eat that." I couldn't help but smile.

"So what's up? Mind telling me what's really going on?" The woman laughed.

"Well you see a long time ago your dad was part of a slave trade back in a very dangerous country." It sounded like a lie the minute she said it.

"Your kidding right? Cause that really is something straight out of a movie. Am I being pranked?" I looked up at all their way to serious faces. "Right?" I took a step back.

"My parents suck that's true but there not like evil." I took another step back. None of this was making since.

"One of the other agents recognized his photo when we searched up your name."

"Chief says to finish our conversation at the states headquarters." Seriously? I threw the star I was holding at tyler. Every ones eyes seemed to grow the size of marbles as it sliced through the cord that was only inches away from his neck.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME?" I couldn't help but be angry. They just told me my dad was part of some slave trade and that they were going to take me to a headquarters somewhere in maine! I was, needless to say, pissed. "So what's going to happen? Is he going to be arrested?"

"Yes. He will be arrested and so will your mother for with holding such information from the police."

"And me? What'll happen to me?" My voice almost cracked

"Well for now you'll come with us." I looked from Rachel to Solomon to tyler they all looked at me with a bit of pity.

"What should I bring?"

"Anything you want, but you should bring enough clothes for a few days." I nodded and ran all the way to my room. I slammed the door and grabbed a back pack. I rummaged through my dresser and got enough clothes for 3 days. I then grabbed my messenger bag and and threw all the candy i still had in my room in it along with most of my jewelry and about 300 dollars. I opened my closet and grabbed my laptop and what looked like a black tool belt. I put the laptop in the backpack and strapped the belt around my waist, quickly filling its pockets with my weapons. After I thought I grabbed all I need I once again climbed out the window only this time i climbed down the tree. I ran to the gate of the fence that lined our back yard only to see solomon in front of it. I grabbed my knifes and held them up ready to attack.

"Still don't trust us?" I did. I just didn't want to. I wanted to go back to when i understood everything.

I threw a knife at the space beside his head, I didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Alright lets see you try." He entered yard and stood there waiting for me to attack. I knew he had me in strength, i have never been good at fighting or physical activities. So I went to kick in the side and just as he went to block it I stopped and tried to cut his arm with the knife. He must have seen through it because next thing i know he's got hold of my wrist and has the knife in his hand. He spun me around and did the same with the other hand. Then he unbuckled my belt and let me go.

"I think I'll keep these the duration of your trip." He picked up the three dropped knifes and held the gate open for me. I knew I'd lost and walked in front of him to the car where he once again held the door open for me.

So there we were in a car again. rachel and solomon in front and me and tyler in back.

"Mitchie-" Once again I cut tyler off.

"I know I shouldn't have tried to run."

"No I-"

"And I'm sorry for breaking your comms."

"Its okay. I was just wondering how old you are." I pulled out a bag of twizzlers and started munching on one.

"I'll be fourteen in august. How old are you?" I offered him a twizzler but he declined.

" Im 26."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked suddenly more curious.

"yellow"

"Your favorite dessert?"

"Apple pie."

"Favorite drink?"

"Something you cant have." I glared.

"Favorite number?"

"Number? Ummm 4? What's yours?" I smiled.

"2"

"Dessert?"

"Apple crisp."

"Drink?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Color?"

"Neon green, dark purple, and light pink."

"Thats three."

"Oh good, you can count." I started laughing at his face. After awhile he started texting someone and I put in my headphones and the ride went by quietly. I must have fallen asleep because when i woke up to Tyler shaking me. I walked with my eyes half closed just following. I was way to tired to remember much of anything but I remember getting into an elevator somewhere and rachel punching a whole bunch of floors. Then walking through something that looked like medal detectors and finally a room with lots chairs. I remember leaning against rachel and falling asleep then I woke up, well more like bolted up. I was in some sort of infirmary, or at least thats what it looked like. I slowly got up and off the all white bed and walked to the door. Just as i was about to open it, it swung open to reveal Rachel Morgan.

"Glad to see your up. Sleep well?" I nodded. She led me over to the bed and let me sit while she crouched down and looked up at me.

"Mitchie are you sure your OK?" I shook my head and tears I didn't know I was holding back streamed down my face.

"Im sorry! Its just- I mean I don't even really like my parents but-but-" She stroked my hair.

"Don't worry mitchie sweetie. Their your parents its only natural for you to care for them. Its built into you." I wiped my face with the blanket.

"So what's going to happen to me? Social services?"

"I don't know yet." She got up and walked to the door. "Your bags are on the chair and the bathrooms right through that door. I'll be right outside, come out when your ready." Then she left. I jumped belly down onto the bed.

"Oh" I pounded my head against the pillow. "My" I did it again. "God!" I screamed into the pillow as long and as loud as i could. Then i just lied there till I forced my self to grab my bag and go to the bathroom. I washed my face, changed and put my hair back up. Then grabbed my messenger bag and opened the door to find a woman with red curly hair waiting beside it.

"Ms. Bartlett please come with me." She then started walking down the hall all the while making faces behind her back. (Not mean ones i have nothing against the woman.)

Soon we came to a silver door, that resembled the other hundred identical silver doors we had passes on the way, and stopped. The red headed woman swiped a card the a keypad came out and she rapid fire typed and scanned her thumb. I, myself, gaping the whole time. Just how serious is the secret service? The doors opened with 'swoosh' (that i personally thought added to the whole affect). In side the room was not the long table with chairs I had been expecting (we seem to enter allot of those kinda rooms) but instead a few computers and a desk. And standing in front of said desk was solomon, rachel, and some tall guy with a baseball cap, who as soon as the door opened, all turned to me.

I gave a small wave.

"Mitchie would you take a test for us?" Rachel asked as I reached her. Of course this question through me off, I mean when your in a CIA sorta headquarters the last thing I was expecting was a test. Well to be honest I wasn't really sure what I was expecting.

"Why?"

"If you do good we'll tell you."

Though curiosity was overwhelming I found myself thinking 'Why not! I got nothing better to do.'

"'K" The man in the hat, who I hadn't noticed left, came back with a laptop, paper, and a pencil and set them on the desk.

I sat down and looked at the computer. It had the word 'Start' in nice big letters.

"Can I start?"

"Go ahead." I nodded and clicked it. The first question was an riddle.

'First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together, and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'

I read it through saying the sounds as I went. Then I smiled and wrote in 'spider' in the box below. I clicked enter and the screen changed to a long equation. Not hard just long. I took the paper and pencil and wrote the equation, solving it step by step, and wrote the answer. (Algebra was one of my favorite subjects.)

The rest of the test sort of went like that. Math, science, history, english, riddles, situations, and languages. Now I don't know many languages and even don't speak english correctly sometimes. So when there was a paragraph in german and they asked for me to translate it I wrote in the box 'What the hell kinda 13 yr old knows german or at least knows german that well?' Course when it got to a french paragraph i happily translated it down correctly, give or take a few spelling and congigating mistakes. The school district taught both french and Spanish to 4th grade and up and both were required until 7th grade. I went through typing in answers, guesses, random stuff (like on this one situation question they asked how would you deal with being corned by a gang of 5 people. I wrote one shallow slice across the chest should scare them off if not then distract them and run for backup! No since going down with out beaten the shit out of em first! XD) Soon the questions got more complicated and I got more depressed. Then it started asking me a few computer questions that like the others were simple, then guesses, then super hard. After what seemed like 4 hours in the chair the test was finished and I stood up stretching my now asleep butt and legs.

"Gosh that took for ever!" I quitted down as I remembered that I just so happened to be in something like a CIA! I looked around and saw that the three adults were looking at one of the computers in the room. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to tell me what to do. Rachel came up to her with a smile on her face.

"Mitchie I have a proposition for you. How would you like to go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?"

**End of Chapter !1**

**Ok then in the next chapter it might be a bit boring but bare with it! I am coming up a cool (At least to me!) chapter ideas! BUT, any of your ideas and comments are very welcome! Just click the cute little review button! Thx for reading! XD**


	2. Roommates, Interrogation, and Dinner

**Ok in the first chapter I just found out that book two is just the second half of the same yr as the first book! I didn't know that! (of course when I first started the series I read the second book first, so don't blame me) Soooooooo...my initial thoughts were _'idk what to do! I'd have to change the first chapter! And I don't want to!' _So in the end...i changed the first part. Not a happy person. ): But I re-writ it a bit so that the beginning was no longer just some scribble I decided to write down. Though my writing skills are still a bit weak. **

Chapter 2- Roommates, Interrogation, and Dinner...What could go wrong?

I was having second thoughts now, though I suppose it was to late now considering I'd already gotten off the plane and was in a limo on the way to the school. I had played the buttons for a few minutes but settled down when I found that I could but a dark window between me and the driver. Feeling much more comfortable that I had at least a bit of privacy, I took out her mp3 and took to looking out the window. How could all this be true?

"_How would you like to go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women?" She stared at her._

"_You mean that genius school?" Rachel laughed._

"_Thats a misconception. Though a lot of the girls at our school tend to be geniuses thats not the reason for the school. Now Mitchie I want you to know that what I'm about to say can never leave this room." Mitchie nodded, her curiosity growing by the second. "I'm actually the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for spies." I felt the sudden urge to say a sarcastic remark but I pushed it down. It sounded like a lie but so did most of the stuff they'd said so far. Yet they've seem to proven it true so far, if the Secret Service headquarters meant anything._

"_Ok, no joke?" I still have the right to check._

"_No, Mitchie I promise you I am serious." I was never on to put much on promises, something like your word is to easily broken. But given the evidence I decided to run with it._

"_So your asking me if I want to attend a school for spies?"_

"_Well, we teach a wide range of courses that can be applied to many fields of work. A spy is just one of the more common one choices of our girls though." 'Oh my god! She's serious!'_

"_But thats-you need to be very smart, and strong, and able to think quickly. I can barely pass my history tests." I looked her in the eyes. "Even if I believe all this stuff, my ability to do anything that requires that much skill is non existent."_

"_Nonsense, thats what school is for. You maybe behind everyone but we'll start you out in the first year classes. You can even study a bit for the remainder of vacation if you'd like." _

_'Ok what were the upsides? From the stuff I'v heard about the school its basically a boarding school, so i'd have a place to stay. I would learn awesome stuff, like being a spy. I will be able to learn things that I can usefully apply to whatever future job I choose. And I can..._

_Ok now the cons. It's a school fr spy's so I would have to learn a whole lot of hard stuff. I promised myself never to go into a profession where I could die. I'd star out in seventh grade and have to try very hard to catch up. Its and all girls school, girls can be very scary at times. I have a problem with the fact that she said most of the girls where geniuses, yes that does bother me.'_

_I glanced at the two of them, both were looking at me patiently waiting for me to finish thinking it over._

"_What would happen if I said no?"_

"_I would erase your memory."_

"_You can do that?" She nodded._

_'There's nothing really else for me to do! I don't have a home, my parents have been basically arrested, and I just learned that there's a spy school for girls! Its like throwing me in a river and asking me if I want to swim!'_

"_I guess if your serious about it, then I'll go."_

"_Wonderful!" Rachel smile, making her look a little too pretty._

"_But, where will I stay till then?"_

"_Well since its a few weeks till school we'll have to set you up somewhere until we can come up with a permanent place for you. We'll have to contact social services-"_

"_I'll take her for now." Every one looked towards the door. There stood Tyler. "Just until school starts I mean. Then you can set her up where ever." He shrugged. _

"_You have work." Rachel said, shooting down his Idea in those three words._

"_Consider it a job. It's just babysitting for a couple weeks." Rachel considered it a moment._

"_I'll have to get permission first, you'd be off any big work." He smiled._

"_It'll be like a vacation."_

"_Then it's settled! You can even help her study a bit." I smiled, I wouldn't have to stay with a _total _stranger just yet._

Tyler's house was more like a large apartment. Most of the time I was stuck reading books that confused me half to death and at the same time were actually interesting. He was gone a lot and when ever he came back he would sleep. The times we were together we played a few video games, which I told him was to immature for secret service. I learned some stuff about being observant, how to lie, and unfortunately I read more about math than I would have liked.

I started really getting creeped out when the I finished one of my books and on the last page it said, 'This book was written by the same author that brought you, _117 Ways To Kill Someone With Household Items.'_

Unfortunately I was brought out of my thoughts as I figured out that watching as the trees raced by can only stay interesting for so long. I brought out a book and started reading, 'Throw Off Your Tale'.

As the car slowed and I opened my eyes and actually gasped at I saw. We were going through a large set of gates and into the drive way of a grand old building, it reminded me of a castle. In front of us were rows of limos and cars and girls, some looked like they should be models in magazines. I unselfconsciously tugged my skirt down, I had never worn a uniform before in my life and so I'd made sure that my vest was 2 sizes to big for me. Though I liked wearing shorts and stuff I'd always had a thing for the to big t-shirts and sweatshirts. So as I stood up and saw that the bottom of my vest hung a bit below my hips, I was a bit comforted. I shut the door and saw the driver was out and had already unloaded my bags, I'd gone back to my house to grab my things and bring them to Tyler's.

"Thank you." I said quietly and grabbed my one suit case and large duffle. I looked at the sea of cars and girls...just where was I supposed to go? I looked around. Every where was girls hugging and excitedly spilling their vacation adventures. I watched as a light brown haired girl stepped out of one of the limos and a girl with cappuccino skin almost tackle the other girl in a hug, her hair blocked her face but you could tell by just looking at her that she was gorgeous. Suddenly I felt my stomach flip and the urge to just crawl back into the limo. They all knew each other, they were all geniuses, and they all knew just where they were going. I looked around, realizing I hadn't moved. Maybe I should ask a teacher?

"Mitchie." I turned to see Rachel Morgan standing a few yards away from me with the two girls I'd been watching earlier. I just stupidly waved. She said something to the girls and walked gracefully over to me, a little to gracefully for those high heels.

"I'm glad I found you." I saw the girls staring at us for a moment before talking to each other.

"Me too." I smiled, a little embarrassed. Well you'd be to if you were at some school (that you were still skeptical even existed) and didn't know just where the heck you were going. "I sort of don't know where I'm supposed to go."

"Don't worry dear." She looked over at the groups of girls that were scattered around the yard. "Ah, Anna! Anna!" A small girl with strawberry blond hair, that was more red than blond, walked over to them.

"Hello, Ms. Morgan." She seemed nervous, did she think she was in trouble?

"Hello Anna, did you have a good vacation?" The girl nodded. "Mitchie, this is Anna Fetterman. Anna I'd like you to meet Mitchie Bartlett, she's going to be your new roommate." Anna's eye's widened a bit but then softened, maybe cause she knew she wasn't in trouble. We exchanged small 'hello's' and 'ms. Morgan' patted our shoulders. "I have to go now. Anna, do you think you could show Mitchie to your room." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Great, then I'll see you two later." They watched for a moment as she walked off.

"Well, um, let's get your stuff into our room then." I followed Anna as she got her own bags and we made our way into the school. I tried to not look at the walls and more at where I was going, I'd knocked into Anna's bag two times already! As we made our way to a hall that contained most of the doors to the rooms. We were sort of weaving through the groups of girls talking about their vacations, some, which I didn't fail to notice, where speaking languages I'd never heard of!

"Um Anna do we have other room mates?" I asked as I peeked into one of the open rooms we passed.

"Yep, Mick Morrison and Eva Alvarez. There relatively nice so don't worry." I tried let out a small laugh. "Though Mick does have a small addiction to guns." Oh then we'll get along nicely.

We finally came to a stop and Anna walked normally into the room. I, on the other hand, hesitated for a moment.

"Hey guys. This is Mitchie Bartlett, she's our new roommate." The other girls, who hadn't even looked up when anna entered the room both looked up and at me.

"Hi ya."

"A new student halfway through the year? Thats new. I'm Mick Morrison and your beds that one." She pointed at the bed near the door, which was good cause these bags were heavy and I don't think I could have made it to any other bed. Setting my stuff down I looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." The other girl in the room, eva, sat down on my bed and looked up at me.

"Im Eva, so what'd you do?"

"'cuse me?"

"Well for people to get in here they're usually from a certain family or have done some amazing accomplishment. So which are you?" My family are criminals and I got caught pickpocketing a ticket for going to see the president talk. Neither off those struck me as amazing at the moment.

"Neither I guess." Eva pouted and got off my bed and went out the door, probably to talk to some of her friends.

"What ever happened, it'd have to be on the scale from impressive to fricken awesome." I nodded and started unpacking my clothes and putting them in the dresser next to my bed. "Are you messy?"

"Extremely." I said with out missing a beat.

"Perfect, another for the cause. Anna and Eva are total neat freaks." I smiled as Anna threw a pillow at Micks head that she easily caught and tossed back to her.

"I just like knowing where my stuff is." I nodded and my half empty bag under my bed.

"I like everything where I can see it." I said, trying to act more like my self and not some girl who accidently glued her lips shut.

"Not everything. Whats in the bag?" Mick asked as I sat cross legged on the bed. She must have noticed it was the only one I hadn't opened yet. I opened it and took out a pack Twizzlers. Opening it, I tossed one to Mick, who caught it with ease, and offered one to Anna. She smiled her thanks and walked over to get one.

"I usually keep a good stock of candy with me at all times. Which needless to say is off limits." Mick put her hands up, as if to surrender.

'Thats not a lie.' I thought. 'I just didn't tell her what else is in there.'

"You won't see me going threw your stash. Anna on the other hand has self-control problems." Anna blushed.

"I-I do not!"

"Really? I would never of thought." I said teasingly.

"G-guys!"

"Chill I was only kidding." Mick looked over at the clock on desk. "We got to get going."

"Where?"

"Diner." Mick was already up and heading towards the door.

"And the start of term speech." Annie explained as we followed Mick, at a slower pace. It wasn't until I was standing in the door way of the cafeteria lined with tables that were filled with numerous girls all speaking numerous languages.

"Oh my god." I stared wide eyed about the room, noting the delicious smell in the air.

I spotted Rachel-er, Mrs. Morgan- standing behind a podium in the front of the room.

"We're late." Mick pulled me down into a chair.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you had a wonderful winter break. I'd like to begin with the very exciting news that this semester we will be offering a new course, History of Espionage, taught by Professor Buckingham." Around me people started lightly clapping, despite the cool name, history was still history.

"And also, as many of you have no doubt noticed, the East wing will be off limits for the time being, since recent work to the mansion revealed that it has been contaminated by fumes from the chemistry labs." That didn't sound good...or safe. But just what kind of fumes could be dangerous enough that they had to seal off a whole wing? On the other hand maybe it would be better if I didn't know.

Despite all the different girls whispering in different languages, my mind caught the word 'pukey' to my left. I quickly glanced and saw the two girls who i'd seen with rachel. I looked back up at the teachers but listened for a moment.

"...is no ventilation access...labs to the East Wing." One of the girls said in a sort of shocked an shaky whisper. Then the girls sat silent.

What did that mean? Where the teachers lying? How would this girl even know that? I'd been here what, less than an hour? And I already had a headache!

'Lets just concentrate on eating for the time being. Lets just take this one little step at a time.' With that dinner went on quietly, at least for me.

Back in the dorm room, which I found all by myself, I collapsed on my bed and looked at the apple I'd taken with me. I wasn't hungry but it was food, its supposed to be comforting.

"This is stupid." I said looking up at the apple.

"Whats stupid?" Eva asked as she entered the room.

"Global warming, those poor penguins." I said to tired to add the teasing into my words.

"Yep, to bad. So whats up?"

"The sky."

"Your very sarcastic person aren't you."

"Only on days that end with 'y'." I looked back to see the bathroom light on and Eva came out in pajamas. "I use it to hide my inner torment." She smiled and let out a small laugh. She seemed sort of cute for a moment. Why was everyone in this school either cute or pretty, or gorgeous! Thats not fair!

"Of course your do." She put her hair up in a tight bun. "So how old are you?"

"Interrogation time?" Mick asked as she came in with Anna.

"15."

"Whats your favorite thing to do?" Mick asked excitedly.

"I don't know."

"Whats your sign?" Eva asked.

"Um, Virgo?"

"Have you ever broken a bone?"

"Not really."

"Whats your hobby's?"

"I'm a mass murder in my spare time." Why was I so annoyed? Hadn't Tyler and I done this not so long ago? "I also like sharing giant ice cream sundaes and cuddling next to a fire." They all stared at me with different expressions. "Sorry, tired."

"S'okay. Just not giving us much to go on here. Your gonna living with us for the rest of the year, you can understand the curiosity."

"True. Okay, Mitchie funfacts! #1: I'm not a mass murder. #2: I loves me the sugar and candy. #3: There is absolutely nothing interesting about me up until getting accepted into this school."

'Not counting the whole slave trade thing with the parents. The getting caught by secret service and then having them discover my drunk criminal father.'

"Thats what everyone says. But then you find out they hacked into NASA or something." I gave her a look. "I'm not kidding!"

"Well I can barely work photoshop so I trust me when I say I didn't hack my way here."

"Break any secret codes?"

"Where would I find secret codes in maine, really?"

"Do you know anything about the spy world?"

"I'v seen 'Chuck', but in real life no. Not a thing."

"You won't tell us will you?" Anna said getting tired of the question session.

"It's not that I won't it's just stupid. Especially when compared to hacking NASA."

"Just tell us."

"I got caught trying to sneak in to the president." I tried to mumble my words, didn't seem to work.

"That's it?" Eva asked

"Yes. I pick pocketed some guys ticket and went right in but apparently secret service had nothing better to do then research why some kid was alone visiting the president."

"Your fifteen why would it be unnatural to see the president alone?" Anna asked.

"Besides that fact that most all fifteen year olds I know have the no interest in politics. That and if you haven't noticed I'm the size of a seventh grader.

"Really, I thought may be eighth."

"Mick! Thats rude, don't worry I've seen some tall seventh graders."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, I mean-"

"Just give it up." Mick said as she changed into a large shirt and night shorts.

"I know what you meant Anna, I'm just teasing. I'm going to sleep."

"Really its still early!" Eva cried almost disgusted as she headed for the door.

"Then why are you all in your pajamas?"

"So we can stay up late talking." She said it like it should have been obvious. Yes it was going to take some time getting use to the spy world. Or maybe just the teenage spy girls.

"You talk. I'm sleeping. G'night." I snuggled into the comforter and pillow as the other girls left the room to catch up on the stories of their other friends.

Once they were gone I looked up at the dark ceiling. Was now really the time to sort out my thoughts? All I knew was 4 things for sure:

I was so far behind everyone it wasn't even funny.

I hadn't even been here a day and I was missing normal so much it hurt.

Tomorrow was going to be very confusing.

There was, even if it isn't something big, something the teachers were hiding from the students. And only I, and four girls I didn't know, knew about it.

'Yes, Mitchie. Let's join the spy school it'll be fun!' I rolled over and closed my eyes. 'Add that on to the list of things to deal with tomorrow.'

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait and for those who have already read the firs chapter I am going back to change it! I meant to start where GG 2 started! Which right after winter break not summer, so I'm changing that and fixing the beginning. **

**This chapter was something I didn't rly want to write but once I got it started it worked out great. I do plan on continuing this story for as long as I can! BUT, I need YOU to give FEEDBACK and IDEAS! Both help tremendously on the mission to continue writing. Sorry if this chapter is either confusing or just boring. This chapter was basically just Mitchies first impressions or the school and her roommates. WHICH, speaking of roommates...How'd you like them? I tried to get their personalities to be distinct and constant. Anna is shy but try's her best in everything type girl. Mick is strong, easy going, fun/gun loving, type girl. Eva is gossipy (like that girl whose name starts 'T' and I cant remember.), but still friendly and cute. Tell me your thoughts! Btw, this is 6 pages in OpenOffice! Yay! I am proud of my self!**


End file.
